GONE
by DrakeyM
Summary: In the final season of Total Drama, the entire cast is invited to participate. But suddenly Chris, Chef and the entire crew disappear leaving the 51 teens cut off and trapped under a dome, alone on Camp Wawankawa. Chaos, madness and starvation sets in as these teens do whatever they can to survive. And when some of them start mutating, they will do anything to survive...
1. Um Where's Chris?

**Hiya! This is my first TD fan fiction :) It's based off the Gone Series which is an amazing book that I highly recommend. Scratch that. It's an amazing book that YOU MUST READ. Pls let me know what you think of this by dropping off a review and I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

One minute Chris McLean was standing at the Dock of Shame explaining an almost-certainly-fatal challenge to the entire first generation cast. The next minute he was gone mid-sentence. No smoke. No bright flash of light. No poof. He simply disappeared just like that in the blink of an eye.

The cast instinctively stared hard at where the sadistic host was once positioned, thinking it was their minds playing some weird trick on them. Eventually Heather, who was standing in the middle of the large group, spoke up.

'Um… where's Chris?' she asked genuinely confused.

'He was here a minute ago,' Lindsay replied.

'Nooo…' Noah unsurprisingly deadpanned.

It was a typical morning at Camp Wawanakwa. After the success of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Chris decided to launch the final season of Total Drama with the entire first generation cast, including the newbies of Season 3. Unfortunately, because Pahkitew Island was still a mess due to the sixth season's 'incidents', Chris had to use half the show's budget to retrieve and rejuvenate the original sunken island – believed to be free of toxic waste once again, with its same native fauna – as a location for the massive Season 7.

After introducing the first generation cast, Chris promptly explained what would have been the first challenge of the season, if it weren't for the sudden and unexpected disappearance of the host.

Gwen, who was still trying to grasp what had happened, spoke up. 'But seriously, where did he-'

'Wait a minute,' Katie interrupted with a puzzled expression. 'Like, Blainley was right next to me, but now she's gone too!'

At this, the entire cast turned their heads towards Katie's direction and found a clear gap between Katie and Justin, representing where Blainley once stood.

'Oh my gosh, you're right!' Sadie, who was next to Katie, exclaimed.

'She probably went to the bathroom or something.' Owen said.

'No she didn't,' Justin replied. 'I could hear her suddenly stop breathing heavily right around when Chris disappeared. I just thought she cleared her nose or something so I didn't check it out. And besides, even if she did go, I would've seen it.'

At this discovery, the cast began to murmur in confusion among themselves.

'Puh-lease.' Heather exclaimed rather loudly to gain the attention of her fellow competitors. 'You guys are all idiots. It's obvious that it's part of Chris' lame-o challenge to freak us out. _Again_.'

'After seeing Chris in action for 6 seasons, that's very likely,' DJ agreed.

'It's not very likely DJ, it's obviously the truth. Gosh!' Heather replied matter-of-factly.

'Hey, you stole my line!' This was from Harold.

'Shut it, Harold.' she replied. Oblivious to Heather, LeShawna narrowed her eyes at this, annoyed at Heather's remark to her 'baby' Harold.

'If that's true,' Geoff asked out loud. 'Why would Blainley of all people be in on it? She hates his guts and he hates hers. Remember China?'

'You never know, Chris could've promised a reward for her just for this challenge.' Heather said.

This stimulated various murmurs of agreement within the cast.

'But this still doesn't make sense,' Courtney commented. 'How can Chris and Blainley just… _poof _like that into thin air?'

Duncan answered, 'Here's an idea: why don't we just go find and interrogate Chef?'

'Yeah right,' Courtney replied. 'As if he'd bother telling us or would even want to!'

'We can make him,' the delinquent replied while cracking his knuckles.

'Glad to see you're a bad boy now,' Gwen, who was standing near her ex, said sarcastically.

'You think I actually did become a softie in All Stars? The thing is, Chris paid me a lot of dough just to pretend I was 'heroic' and stir up some 'drama'. He promised to pay me more if I didn't say anything but since he's not here, who cares?'

Gwen couldn't help but feel a little relieved to hear this.

'Well amigos, what're we waiting for? Let's go.' Alejandro declared ignoring Duncan's 'confession'.

'Not so fast!' Heather said.

'Ugh! What is it _now_?!' Eva yelled angrily. 'Let's just go already! I'm running out of patience!' At the last angry remark, Eva accidentally stepped – actually more like slammed – her foot down onto the closet person's foot, which happened to be Cody's. Sierra saw this act of violence and gave the oblivious Eva the coldest glare ever, ready to angrily confront her until Heather continued her sentence.

'This is all Chris' stupid attempt at a challenge. I'm going back to our cabins and anyone with an ounce of intelligence would do the same.' Heather stormed off after this conviction towards the cabins.

'You know, for once I agree with that girl. I'm gonna go back.' LeShawna agreed before heading back. Soon enough, a majority of the contestants decided to the same.

This left Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, Eva, Izzy and Owen to go find Chef. However, the latter was mainly coming along just to grab some food, and Izzy was only tagging along as an excuse to legally manhunt Chef.

'OH COME ON!' Courtney fumed. 'Something's wrong here! No one can just poof like that. This isn't normal enough to be part of a chall-' She was suddenly interrupted by a hard shove from a certain impatient jockette.

'Hurry! It! Up!' Eva roared each word with emphasis, much to the amusement of Duncan and Izzy. The latter ran up towards the fallen Courtney and started laughing hysterically.

'Hahahaha! That was hilarious!' Izzy exclaimed before turning to Eva. 'Do it again! Do it again!'

* * *

'Ugh, what does she want?' Heather pessimistically thought as a certain fan girl walked up to the cabin's porch steps where Heather was reading a gossip magazine. Unfortunately, this season only had the same cruddy cabins instead of the McLean Spa Hotel - something about Chris and his cheap budgets.

'I thought you and Alejandro were dating again, despite breaking up 3 times between seasons,' Sierra, who was surprisingly Cody-less, suddenly stated.

'What makes you think we aren't?' the manipulator replied.

'Well, you did argue against Alejandro and refused to find Chef with him, something very out of character for you when you're dating him.'

Heather raised her eyebrows in annoyance. 'Go away crazy girl.'

'But I just want to know your relationship status so I can update it on my blog!' Sierra defended.

'No.'

'Why not?'

'What part of get out of my face don't you understand?'

'The part where you won't tell me your relationship status.'

'I said get lost!'

'Actually you said, "go away"…'

'GO AWAY!' Heather hissed at Sierra, threatening her with the magazine.

'Ok, ok, sheesh.' Sierra snapped back. 'But I _will_ find out one way or another, Heather. One day.'

Xxx

'Geez, Sierra is _soooo_ annoying,' Heather stated with her arms crossed in Total Drama's iconic confessional. 'As if I'd tell her that Alejandro and I unofficially 'broke-up' just so we could focus on the game and win the prize money for ourselves.'

Xxx

Outside the confessional, a certain creepy stalker, who was hiding behind the outhouse, squealed with glee having eavesdropped on Heather. 'OMG, this is so going on my blog.' Sierra whispered. She walked away from the confessional towards the cabins and pulled out her new phone ready to update her website.

'Okay, password: MrsSierraCody. M-R-S-S-I-E-R-R-A-C-O-D-Y.' Sierra absentmindedly said aloud as she typed the password in her phone. 'Let me just get onto Google and…'

Sierra stopped talking midsentence as she encountered some captions on her screen that said: _Cannot connect to webpage._ _Phone not connected to the Internet. _ Sierra stared hard at her phone, hoping it was some sort of mishap. She refreshed the page hoping to get some access to her blog but the same captions appeared on the screen. Sierra widened her eyes in terror as she realised that it wasn't a fluke.

* * *

'Uh, hello?' Alejandro called out as he opened the doors to the Mess Hall. 'Chef?' Duncan, Courtney, Eva, Izzy and Owen all filed in after Alejandro into the building realising it was empty.

Owen heaved a big sigh of pleasure as he took in the smell of the room. 'Oh it smells like free-range eggs and bacon in here.'

He immediately bounded into the kitchen hoping that some food was lying about while the others followed him, hoping to find the cranky cook.

'Yo Chef,' Duncan announced as he walked into the kitchen. 'Do you know where Chris… Nevermind, he's not here.'

The kitchen was empty with some sort of burnt piece of meat on the grill. It had been so overcooked that it now looked like a black cookie. Nonetheless, Owen scooped it up and ate it.

'Mmmm, crunchy.' He exclaimed. Alejandro facepalmed at this.

Xxx

'Does he _have_ to eat everything thing he sees?' Alejandro commented in the confessional.

Xxx

'Well, looks like Chef isn't here. Let's go and just ditch this supposed challenge today.' Duncan said.

'Hang on a second,' Courtney said. 'Look, something isn't right here. Why was that thing cooking on the grill so long that it turned black? Chef would at least turn off the grill before he left.'

'You're right. He's not that stupi- uh... forgetful that he wouldn't have forgotten to turn off the grill. I'm pretty sure that burning this place down wouldn't be his intention anyways.' Alejandro commented.

'Exactly,' Courtney said.

'Ooh! And look, a spatula on the floor!' Izzy said delightedly as she pointed to the utensil which was in front of the grill. 'And it's still got some meat on it.'

'I call dibs!' Owen yelled as he bent down to pick it up before Courtney slapped away his hand.

'Look, the spatula is by the grill, right where it would've fallen if someone was cooking some food here.' Courtney inferred.

'So you're point is…?' Eva asked.

'I don't think this is just some challenge. I think Chef actually disappeared as well as Chris and Blainley.' Courtney replied confidently.

'But how is that possible?' Eva pressed on.

Courtney in turn shook her head. 'I have no idea. But something abnormal is going on here. And I, as a CIT, intend on figuring it out.'

'Yeah?' Duncan said. 'Well I, as a lazy, couldn't careless guy, intend on going back until they return.' And with that, he walked out of the room. Eva shrugged and followed his lead, not bothering to find Chef anymore.

Alejandro looked at Courtney with a sceptical look. 'I'm with you on this one. We must figure out what happened. This is just _too_ strange.'

Courtney nodded in response.

'Oh yeah! I'll come and manhunt Chef with you guys too!' Izzy said a little too excitedly.

'Izzy,' Courtney said. 'We're not finding Chef, we're figuring out why and how they disappeared like that.'

'Meh, I guess I could help with that too.' she replied.

'You guys go ahead, I'll be here eating this cake I found.' Owen said as he stared at the cake which was in the fridge whilst Alejandro rolled his eyes.

* * *

LeShawna was sitting with Gwen and Bridgette on one of the cabin's porch steps when Sierra came running in crying at the top of her lungs.

'Nooooooo!' Sierra half sobbed, half screamed.

The sudden howling scared the three girls causing them to scream as well. 'Aaagh!' they exclaimed in unison.

'Noooooo!'

'Aaagh!'

'Nooooo!'

Eventually, LeShawna got tired of the constant wailing and strode up to Sierra ready to give her a piece of her mind. 'Girl, what is wrong with you? You're sobs are hurting our ears!'

Sierra stopped her major cries and tried to talk between her sobs. 'Heather... relationship... No telling... Me stalk... Confessional... Phone... WAAAGH!' Sierra started all over again while LeShawna had a blank look on her face.

'Uh... Could you repeat that again?' she asked.

Sierra managed to pull herself together and started to replace her sadness with frustration. 'My phone...'

'Is stalking Heather?' Gwen finished sarcastically.

'No! My phone has _no_ internet!' Sierra snapped.

'Oh no, the horror...' Gwen replied unamused.

Bridgette spoke up. 'Sierra, we _are_ on an island far away from civilisation. It wouldn't be surprising if there was no Internet.'

'But this is different!' Sierra exclaimed. 'I have my own private wifi that worked in All Stars and it worked this morning when I was on the boat to the island. BUT NOW IT'S NOT WORKING! I need to get some help!'

Before anyone could reply, Sierra quickly fumbled with her phone before placing it to her ear. Immediately, her eyes turned wide in shock. '911 doesn't work!'

LeShawna was the first to speak her mind. 'You called _911_ just because you had no wifi?'

'Well... wouldn't you?' Sierra asked. 'But listen, this is different.'

She put her phone on speaker and held it up for the LeShawna, Gwen and Bridgette to hear. All that was coming out was a long, linear beep that didn't end.

'That_ is_ really weird,' Gwen said.

'Yeah,' Bridgette agreed. '911 would always pick up. Even if we are in the middle of nowhere.'

'Try again,' LeShawna suggested.

Sierra agreed before dialing the number again. However, there weren't even any rings; only the same, long beeping sound was heard.

'It's like the phone lines just dropped.' LeShawna said. 'Weird. Well, don't worry girl. I'm sure it'll work later. And as for the Internet thing, maybe this is fate telling you to back off the Total Drama blogs a little.'

'Hmmph' Sierra replied in response. 'Well I'm going to find Cody and hopefully he'll cheer me up with that cute smile and that pale buttcheek of his.'

LeShawna and Bridgette couldn't help but look disgusted while Gwen just muttered 'Whatever floats your boat.'

* * *

Tyler was strolling around the campgrounds with Lindsay when he noticed something docked up on the island's beach area.

'Hey looks, Linds,' Tyler pointed out. 'It's a jet ski with a pair of water skis at the back! Awesome! Why don't we go try them out?'

'Nah, I just got my nails done and I don't want to ruin them by grabbing the handle thingy.' Lindsay replied. 'And besides, I promised Beth I was gonna do her nails now.'

'Cool,' Tyler closed his eyes and leaned in to give Lindsay a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately, Lindsay did not get Tyler's hint and walked away to find Beth causing her boyfriend to fall.

'Hey man, you alright?' Geoff, who happened to be passing by with DJ, asked.

'Yeah,' came Tyler's response as he picked himself up. 'I found some jet skis we could ride.'

'Sweet!' said Geoff.

'Uh okay, cool!' DJ said, still a bit conscious about his fear of water.

After the three got changed into their swimsuits, they met up at the jet skis and prepared to ride it. DJ, who of course was wearing a massive life vest, was at the front driving it while Geoff and Tyler were water skiing with the two pairs of skis they found. DJ looked at the handle bars a little confused.

'Okay, so how do you ride this thi-' his words were lost as the jet ski lurched forward at full speed when DJ twisted the handle bars.

'WOOOOO! EXTREME!' yelled Tyler as he sort of water skied.

'OH MAN THIS IS AWESOME!' cheered Geoff.

'HOW DO I STOP THIS THING!' came DJ as he covered his eyes. He opened them just a bit and that was when he noticed _the wall..._ in the middle of the ocean? 'AAAAGGGHHHH!' He screamed before jumping off the water ski. Tyler and Geoff, however, weren't as lucky and crashed into the wall. When they surfaced, Geoff screamed.

'Aagh! Dude that burns! That burns so bad!' he yelled as he held up his hand.

'What are you talking about?' DJ frantically asked. 'Are you hurt?'

'I accidentally touched that weird wall and it feels like it's scorched my skin.' Geoff said as he carefully examined his hands. 'It feels a lot better now but there's no burns or anything like that on my hand. Huh, weird.'

'Are you sure about that?' Tyler asked as he placed his hand against the wall. 'OWWW! Oh man that really hurt!' He looked at this hand and realised that there were no damages on it.

'What is this thing?' Geoff said as he stared at the wall.

'And more importantly, why is it out here?' DJ added.

The boys were looking at a large grey, opaque wall that was a few hundred metres out from Wawanakwa, sitting on the water. It was so tall that when they looked up, they still couldn't see it.

'That is really weird...' Tyler said.

'H-How big is it?' asked Geoff.

The boys looked left and right, and realised that the wall stretched both ways as far as they could see.

'Hang on a minute...' DJ said as he doggy paddled next to it for a few moments while Tyler and Geoff followed. 'Look, it doesn't go straight. It looks like it's... curving inwards?'

'So?' Tyler asked.

'It... it might be circling the island.' DJ guessed.

'... so you're saying that there's a giant egg is circling Camp?' Geoff asked seriously.

'EGGS?' yelled Tyler. 'THERE BETTER NOT BE A RABID _CHICKEN_ HATCHING OUT OF THIS THING.'

'Woah, chill dude.'

'It could be a dome?' continued DJ.

Geoff's face fell. 'What... what makes you think that?'

'Well this wall thing is curved inwards and when you look up, it kinda bends inwards too.'

'Why can't I see this.. wall, dome thing on the other side of the island from here then?' said Geoff.

'I don't know... but there's a really good chance that it is there.'

'Wait, so we're trapped here? In this _EGG_?' Tyler exclaimed.

'Woah man, I didn't mean to make it sound like that.' DJ assured. To no avail, Tyler started to hyperventilate. 'Dude, I don't even know if we are trapped in here or if there is a dome egg thing.' DJ continued.

He tried frantically to calm Tyler down while Geoff was off to the side, looking really worriedly at this wall. 'Uh... come on guys. We should probably head back and tell the others about this.'

Xxx

It was Geoff who was in the confessional this time. 'Oh man. Normally I'd be pretty chill even in creepy situations like this, but this weird wall - or dome thing - and the disappearance of Chris, Blainley and Chef has got me completely worried, dudes. I just... I just hope I'm not the cause of this. Let's just say that some really weird things happened to me right before I came to the island...'

* * *

**A/N: So that's that! First off, I know this chapter was all about the first generation cast but I guarantee you the second and third gen cast will have as big a role as these guys. Besides, the more the merrier.**

**Yeah.. they're back at Camp Wawanakwa. Again. I couldn't decide whether to do this on Pahkitew or Wawanakwa but I realised that this island had better locations, so sorry if you're annoyed hehe...**

**Also, I didn't like TDAS (worst season in my opinion) so that's why I'm trying to write everyone who participated in that season like they were before in previous seasons. Except, maybe for Sierra...**

**And finally, in case you didn't get it, line breaks are used to indicate a new scene and 'Xxx' is used for confessionals**

**I hope you liked that and thank you for reading this :) Pls leave a review and let me know ur thoughts**

**Till next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This story was originally called 'Normal has crashed and burned' by i hated the title so i changed it...**

**Thank you for the support so far! I didn't really expect anything so here are my thank yous :D**

**Curcle** \- Yerp, I took the concept of GONE but I will make sure that I don't copy every single moment/event etc. Just key elements.

**EternalNexusWarrior** \- Thx. Well, here's the next part of the story for ya :)

**Zero Random S** \- Thank you so much for the kind review :) As for your question... I guarantee that Mike's personalities will appear (after all Mike is kind of boring and plain without them, don't you agree?) but I won't say how or when. Guess you'll have to find out :P

XXXs mean transitions to confessionals and line breaks mean transition to a new scene. Read on!

* * *

**Last chapter...** Chris, Chef and even Blaineley suddenly disappeared. None of the contestants seem worried, though a few have grouped together to figure out what actually happened. Sierra managed to discover that the phone lines are dead meaning that they can't call for help. Geoff, Tyler and DJ discovered what appears to be a wall in the middle of the ocean. DJ thinks it's surrounding Camp Wawanakwa. Courtney, Alejandro and Izzy are also the only ones trying to make sense of the situation.

* * *

Less than an hour ago, crew members, producers and interns were preparing for the first challenge of the final season of Total Drama. They were super busy, hustling the RoTI and Pahkitew cast to their designated location for the challenge and explaining to them why they were on the opposite end of Camp Wawanakwa: Chris was making them stay until the first generation cast found them as part of their challenge, and also to establish teams.

The RoTI and Pahkitew contestants were just milling about when the incident happened. The crew members, interns, cameramen, producers - all gone in the blink of an eye. Unlike the other original campers, everyone knew it wasn't prank by Chris. After all, how could an entire crew disappear just like that? After the first wave of panic came, the contestants all stayed in their designated camp grounds waiting for help. Except for two campers...

"C'mon Shawn, I need to clear my head from what just happened. Let's go forage for some food or something. I need to be occupied." Jasmine said with some of her confident tone gone.

"Sure thing. It'll also give me a good opportunity to look out for zombies. Ya never know if this is the work of the undead."

The couple was about to leave when Dakota came up to them with teary eyes.

"Mind if I come? I need to get my mind off things too."

Shawn looked at Jasmine before shrugging. "Sure. But um... are you okay?"

"Finding out none of the phones are working after everyone's suddenly disappeared can leave a girl kinda panicky." Dakota dryly said.

"Well come with us, mate. We can deal with this later." Jasmine kindly said. The trio left behind their fellow campers and entered the strangely calm forest.

"Ow!"

"Stupid tree,"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Do you know who I am?!"

"Rude!"

Dakota exclaimed multiple times as many twigs and branches scratched her bare skin. Even after spending a whole season on the island, she still wasn't used to the harsh environment. Jasmine and Shawn simply laughed at the girl's whines despite the situation. After picking up a handful of berries and nuts along the way, Dakota finally had enough when a large branch hit her forehead causing her to fall on her butt. She dropped her collected food in anger and started breathing heavily.

"Are you alright mate?" Jasmine asked in concern after seeing Dakotas face change to a slight shade of red. Shawn however just frantically tried to save whatever food that she dropped. 'Every bit of food counts, you know!'

"I..." Dakota growled as her limbs were elongated.

"Don't..." Her skin turned into a shade of orange as she grew taller and taller...

"CARE!" Dakotazoid screamed before breathing angrily.

"..."

"AH! Z- Zombie!"

Jasmine smacked Shawn's arm to shut him up. "Dakota, I thought you said your dad's scientists patched you up after your little 'accident'".

Dakotazoid calmed a little and inspected herself. "Hehe, whoopsie..." she nervously giggled before closing her eyes and breathing slowly. Somehow her body returned to its normal self save her ripped clothes.

"Woah, what was that?" Shawn, who looked like he was ready to run, said.

"I'm sorry," Dakota said sheepishly. "After Revenge of the Island, Daddy's scientists did help me a lot, but once in a while when I get mad or frustrated I get a bit... um... out of control. I really try to control it but sometimes I can't help it."

Shawn raised his brow. "So you aren't a zombie. You're kinda like, the Hulk! That's so cool man!"

Dakota cringed. "Ew, no. I'm not that oversized piece of celery."

Jasmine chuckled with a few snorts here and there. "Ready to get some more food?"

"I guess,"

"Hey guys, there's a clearing nearby. There's bound to be some more berries in there!" Shawn pointed before leading the others there. However, they ended up finding something else. In the middle of the clearing was a large tent.

"Yes! Someone else has got to be in there!" Dakota exclaimed before running into the tent.

* * *

"So Chris disappeared around 10:10-"

"Alejandro, we need to be precisely specific." Courtney bossed around. "Chris disappeared at 10:14am."

"Yes, of course. Chris disappeared at 10:14am in the blink of an eye." he said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper. Courtney, Alejandro and Izzy were all currently in the dining hall alone trying to make sense of the situation. Izzy was kind of staring into space counting numbers for some reason. "Around the same time, Blaineley was suspected to have disappeared as well."

"Write that they also disappeared without a trace." Courtney said. Alejandro scribbled it down. "Your 'a's are messy. It looks like you wrote 'disopeored' and I don't like it."

"My handwriting is fine, Courtney. It clearly says 'disappeared'. Trust me, I've gotten my pen license." Al said.

"Well your handwriting doesn't evidence that. Fix it up!" Courtney raged.

The two started to bicker about their neatness until Izzy spoke for the first time. "32!"

"See? Even Izzy agrees your 'e's and 's's look like 32." Courtney said.

"No, 32!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What?"

"Everyone who disappeared was aged 32 or over!" she said.

Courtney and Alejandro's eyes widened at this.

"For once, you actually suggested something sensible!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"It shocked Izzy too!" Izzy said before counting off her fingers. "Chris is 32, surprise, surprise, Blaineley is 40 and Chef keeps saying he's 45 but he's actually 55."

"That might be why none of the contestants actually disappeared!" Alejandro suggested. "Maybe this is an age-induced event. It only affects adults."

"Mmm," Courtney skeptically said. "There's not enough evidence to support it. Sure this is a coincidence but unless we find more evidence that older adults also disappeared, we can't be too sure."

"Aw, party pooper," Izzy whined.

Just then, the trio heard some shouting outside from Tyler. "Dudes, come here quickly! This is urgent!"

Izzy, Courtney and Alejandro all exchanged glances before leaving. Once outside, they made their way towards a wet Tyler in his swimming gear who was outside the cabins with a wet DJ and Geoff, the latter looking uneasy. Only some of the cast were where the boys were gathered.

"Everyone come quickly. This is super important!" DJ announced.

Soon, pretty much the entire cast was present, sitting on the steps of the cabins or on the ground. They were all looking really bored thinking this was nothing.

"Are you going to talk or what? What's happening? Did you find Chris?" Courtney interrogated.

"No, but we did discover something else. Me, Geoff and Tyler were riding one of the jet skis when we crashed it on this uh... wall thing." DJ said. "Weird thing is, it was in the middle of the ocean, and it's so high up you couldn't even see the top of it."

At this, all the campers looked into the distance in the ocean, failing to see what the gentle giant was talking about.

"It's true man! And it hurt to touch it to the extreme!" Tyler inputted before nudging Geoff and snapping the party boy out of his thoughts. "Right guy?"

"Oh, u-uh yeah. That wall thing. It's really weird." Geoff stuttered before getting lost in his thoughts again.

"I think it could be a dome," DJ said.

"Around us? Yeah right," said Heather. "I don't see it at all."

"Heather's right," Lindsay said squinting into the distance.

"That's because you're squinting! Squinting doesn't help with looking at long distances Lindsiot." Heather rolled her eyes.

DJ spoke up drowning Heather and Lindsay's conversation. "You can't see it from here but it's definitely out there. Trust us."

Alejandro stood up to address everyone. "I too also have some news to offer. We unfortunately didn't find Chef and we believe that he may have disappeared in the same manner as Chris. Also, Izzy surprisingly observed how those that disappeared were over a set age. She believes it's 32 as Chris, Chef and Blaineley were either 32 or older."

Courtney murmured, "It's just a coincidence."

However, the rest of the cast starting talking amongst themselves.

"I have a question," Beth raised her hand slightly spitting onto the unfortunate people in front of her. "Did anyone actually bother calling anyone for help or am I the only one worried that something awful actually happened to Chris?"

"Girl, you care about Chris?" LeShawna asked on the verge of laughter.

"Well I care for everyone." Beth innocently said. "Some less than others... but still."

"Hang on," Bridgette spoke up. "Sierra did try to call for 911 but it didn't even ring. It's like the phone lines just died,"

Everyone started to slightly panic at this.

"So what should we do, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I suggest we circumnavigate this wall of yours; see where it leads." Alejandro said, turning to DJ, Tyler and Geoff.

The cast looked at each other with various expressions - some agreeing, some disagreeing, some unsure.

Xxx

"I was going to yell at everyone about how this was a stupid challenge that Chris failed to explain and we shouldn't even bother again," said Heather. "But then I thought that maybe the challenge was to follow the 'wall' and find Chris. But I didn't want anyone to know what I was thinking. After all, to the winner go the spoils. So I decided to play along and go with the others."

Xxx

In the end, Alejandro, Courtney, DJ, Tyler and Heather were the only ones planning to follow the wall due to the limited spaces of an old motor boat they found docked nearby.

"The wall and the disappearance of Chris, Blaineley and Chef. Do you think they're all connected somehow?" Alejandro asked Courtney as they hopped into the boat.

"Coincidences, Alejandro. We need firmer evidence. " Courtney stated.

The teens piled into the boat with Alejandro at the wheel. Soon the spaniard got it to start moving through the water, heading out towards the barren ocean at a fast speed.

"Woah slow down man!" DJ yelled over the screaming motor. "We could hit it at any second!"

Alejandro complied and slowed down the boat. And just in the nick of time because there, 30 metres in front of them, was a pearly grey wall. The five teens gaped at the sight before them.

"It's huge..." Heather commented looking upwards.

"Why would some idiot leave a wall in the middle of the ocean?" Courtney said, her eyes glued onto the wall.

Alejandro glanced at Tyler who looked really freaked out. "Uh, Tyler, what seems to be the problem?"

"This thing might be surrounding us like a giant e-e-egg!" he replied.

Alejandro was about to roll his eyes in annoyance when he realised what the jock said. "That... is actually a valid issue. If this wall is supposedly surrounding us then... that means we're trapped in here. No one can get in..."

"And we can't get out," DJ squeaked.

From hearing this, the teens paled, even Heather started to slightly worry but she snapped out of it.

"Hello? We're just playing guessing games here. We can't be too sure unless we follow the wall." she said.

"Mi amor has a point."

"Alejandro we broke up for the competition. Stop calling me that."

"For the competition, Heather. I don't believe this is part of the show anymore. There's something awfully wrong happening."

* * *

"Help us! Everyone's suddenly gone! What's happening-"

Dakota stopped when she realised there was no one in the tent. Instead there were just some monitors overlooking different parts of the island and a table in the centre filled with paperwork. Strangely enough, there were dropped mugs, pens and paper on the floor.

"Okay... That's weird... This must be where the crew hang out or something." Shawn said before pointing at one of the monitors that were showing a view of the cabins. "Hey guys, look! It's the other campers that were supposed to find us"

"Aren't they supposed to be searching for us right now?" Dakota inquired, pointing at a teenager with tan skin and black hair who was just chilling. "Ooh, he's cute..."

"Uh... I think that's a girl," Shawn said awkwardly.

"No, it's totally a guy."

"But she's kind of... uh, her shape is..."

Dakota raised her eyebrows.

"You know, her b-boo... Look, it doesn't matter. Point is we should have been found by now! And also there's no sign of Chris or Chef anywhere."

Dakota started to look really worried. "You mean the same thing that happened to us happened to them too?!"

"I'm not suggesting anything." Shawn confirmed. "But-"

"Hey guys, over here will ya? I think there's something you need to see..." Jasmine called from the table.

Dakota and Shawn made there way towards Jasmine to find a tablet device with a video on pause. The Aussie gal pressed play to show what seemed to be a clip recorded by a surveillance camera. On the screen was a scientist looking guy, some man in a suit and Chris.

_"Mr McLean," the scientist said. "We believe it is not a good idea bringing back the cast onto the island."_

_"Are you supposed to be a pharmacist or a dentist?" Chris asked ignoring all that he had to say. "Because you kinda look like both. But you also have bad teeth. And I'm pretty sure dentists don't have bad teeth."_

_"I'm a scientist, hence the lab coat moron!" _

_Chris chuckled, "Spaz."_

_The guy with the suit coughed. "Sir, I'm Harry Aucast, and what my colleague Sheldon is trying to say is that something... abnormal has been happening to some of the cast lately. Because of this, you are strongly advised to delay filming the final season of Total Drama, at least until we have a firmer understanding of the contestants."_

_"Two words buddy: No. Way. I don't know what you want from me and why you're telling me this but... I'm aiming to get another Gemmy this year so..." _

_Aucast interrupted him. "Listen, you don't know what some of these contestants are becoming. Some of them are developing mutations and they could be potential threats to humanity. Unless we hold up investigations, everyone's life could be in danger."_

_Chris started laughing hysterically and even banged his fist against the table. "You seriously think people like Leonard and Katie could harm humanity?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OR, OR-" Chris choked. "OR LINDSAY! HAHAHAHA! You guys are funny!" Chris wiped a tear from his face. "Look I've got places to be so if you don't mind..." _

_"Listen Mr McLean," Sheldon cut off. "This is urgent and we need you to delay it."_

_"Under what authority?"_

_"Er, we don't have any 'cause apparently we don't have sufficient evidence" Aucust mumbled. "But please take a look at these files. Maybe you'll change your mind." The man gave the host some papers. _

_Without even glancing at them Chris gave a "Meh," and walked away. The footage transitioned to static._

"What were those men talking about?" Shawn cried. "Are we becoming one of those 'dangers to humanity'?"

Jasmine shuffled through the papers on the desk.

"What are you..." Dakota began to ask before Jasmine held something up triumphantly with the words CLASSIFIED scrawled across.

"These are probably them files the two shifty blokes were talking about." Jasmine said.

"Do we really want to read this?" Dakota asked. "I mean what if someone here is actually dangerous?"

"That's why we should know who it is."

'Um, okay. I guess.' Dakota replied as she read the first file:

**Name: Alejandro B.**

**Gender: M**

**Description: A contestant on two seasons of Total Drama. He was first seen using his mutation in public two weeks ago. It is unclear what exactly it is due to unreliable witness reports. Based on his character, he is potentially dangerous. To be housed in the detention centre.**

'Mutations? For once, why can't they be a little more specific?!' Dakota said.

'Who's the other file about?' Shawn referred to the one in Jasmine's hands.

Her eyes scanned the name quickly before they widened.

"Uh... same sort of nonsense. Doesn't really make sense. We... We should look for some other evidence on where they went."

Xxx

Jasmine gulped. "It... The file. It was on Shawn. But how could he be dangerous? He's so harmless and innocent! He can't possibly be a danger... Could he?" Jasmine bit her lip. "For our sake I better keep this file with me and keep a close eye on him. Just in case?"

Xxx

* * *

The wind was blowing Alejandro's hair back, showing off his handsome face. And it didn't help that he had a glint in his eye that-

Ugh, stop it Heather! You're supposed to be over him, at least until the game is over and you've become a millionaire.

The boat was currently circumnavigating the wall which was 20m away from their left. Despite following it for 15 minutes at top speed, the wall still hadn't ended. It was as vast as it originally seemed. Heather looked out to the island and absentmindedly watched the Canadian forest slowly pass by while her mind thought back to him.

As absurd it was, she_ liked_ him. Yes, the cold hearted, manipulative, back stabbing queen bee actually had a heart for someone. But the _money_. What had she said on the volcano? _Boys are okay, but a million dollars is way better._ She still felt that was true but then-

A sudden surge flushed through her body drowning her thoughts out. Then she felt... something radiating. It wasn't from her, she was receiving it. She looked around the boat and saw a freaked out Tyler and calm DJ before laying her eyes on Alejandro. There. All of it was coming from him - though she couldn't even understand what _it_ was. Heather didn't know how she knew but she could just _feel_ something lingering there.

In her thoughts, Heather accidentally bumped Courtney who was next to her. She started ranting to Heather about personal space but she wasn't listening (then again, who listens to Courtney). There was something within the CIT that Heather could detect. It wasn't that prominent like Alejandro's but there was certainly something.

Suddenly the feeling was gone from Heather just as Alejandro yelled, "Hey guys, look over there!"

Everyone on the boat looked to where he was pointing on the island and saw the undeniable shape of... people. Quite a lot of people actually.

"Are we back at camp?" Said DJ

"I don't see the cabins." responded Tyler.

"We're not even halfway around the island!" Courtney said.

"Then who are they?!" DJ squeaked.

Courtney was the first to see a white flag being held by some of the people, shaking violently.

"Uh guys, I think they're signalling us." She said.

"They might know what's happening!" Alejandro said before veering the boat away from the wall and taking a sharp right to the 'settlement'.

As the motor boat gained distance, the people were starting to become more and more recognisable. Their body figure, gender and eventually faces were becoming clearer. It was Tyler who exclaimed:

"Guys, it's the second generation and Pahkitew cast!"

"Who?"

* * *

**There we go! Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. I know this was probably one of those annoying filler chapters. I promise next time will be a lot more action packed. Anywhoo... the 2nd and 3rd gen cast will be focused on as much as the 1st gen cast.**

**So, review for constructive criticism etc.? All welcome :)**

**Later~**


End file.
